


Avengers Dogs

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers AU. Bear as Tony Bark, Dief as Steve Dogers and Ante as Ante Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt: identity


End file.
